Jaded View: Chapter seven
Chapter seven “And that’s the tour.” Lilykit panted. “I also should advice you, Cresentfeather is a little, you know, strange. She ‘talks’ to ‘ghosts’ but we all know that she’s just crazy. Well, that’s what everyone says.” Lilykit puffed out her chest as a big, brown tom padded by. The tom glared at Picklekit but kept padding on. “Who’s that?” “That’s Bearscar.” Lilykit flattened her chest, “he’s not very nice, especially to kits. I would stay away from him until your older.” The she padded over to their den, “we can’t really do much as kits, you’re stuck in camp until you’re a training.” She pushed into the shrub. “We can do something. Play!” Picklekit leapt at the white kit. “Oh no, you aren’t mucking around this den. If it becomes a mess, you’ll both have to clean it.” Snowflight meowed, licking her paw. “Why not you play with a moss ball? Their easy to make and fun for kits and warriors.” “But that’s boring.” Lilykit mewed, “of course it is to you, all you want to do is look pretty.” Snowflight giggled, “that’s not true!” Lilykit mewed, “maybe it isn’t, maybe it is.” Snowflight flicked her tail. “And don’t get mad at me, or you’ll look like a squirrel’s tail at the end of it.” Picklekit giggled. “Don’t laugh!” Lilykit mewed, looking at the brown tabby. “I wasn’t, I wasn’t.” Picklekit laid down. “look at you now, your fur is all messy.” Snowflight flicked an ear, “you’ll need to flatten it.” Lilykit laid down, quickly licking her back fur. “It’s still day, why are you two still in the den?” Snowflight meowed. “There’s nothing to do.” Lilykit mewed, then continued licking. “of course, there are things to do. If you behave you get to leave the territory, with me. You can play, eat, sleep, pre-train, and so much more.” Snowflight flicked her tail. “Well, how come we can’t do any of those things Lilykit?” Picklekit looked at the white she-kit. “I don’t feel like doing that.” “And that’s why you have nothing to do, you don’t want to do anything.” Snowflight shook her head. “Well I’m gonna go do something.” Picklekit mewed, padding out of the den, “have fun!” Snowflight called after her. Picklekit saw Junglekit and Moldkit talking near their den. “Hey Junglekit!” She padded over, smiling at the kit. “Hi Picklekit.” The golden tom blushed. “Why in the name of Greystar are you doing, talking to a housecat.” The pale kit growled, “be quiet!” Junglekit leapt at the tom. “I’m not here to watch you two fight, I’m here to play.” The two kits stopped fighting. “I’ll let you two play.” Moldkit padded over to Silkwhisker. “I wanna play tiggy!” Junglekit mewed, “and you’re it!” He ran away, Picklekit ran after him, trying to catch up with the fast kit. She leapt at him, landing a paw on his back, “gotcha!” She mewed, running past him. Junglekit dashed after her, his paws gliding on the ground. The kit leapt at her, pushing her to the ground, she rolled over, standing on top of him, a paw lightly on his chest. “I got you again.” She jumped off, running off, “hey! You’re stronger than me!” He dashed after her, speeding past the brown tabby, “gotcha back.” He stopped in front of her, causing Picklekit to skid to a halt. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter eight Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter six Category:Jaded View